The New Era
by The Awakener Viari
Summary: Naruto is a Jounin with a team of his own. Gaara is Kazekage, training his own group. The Chunin exams are comming up. Will both teams be ready? And what will happen afterwards?
1. Chapter 1

-**Disclaimer**- The original characters of Naruto do not belong to me. However, Kashi, Rai, Lin, Kin, and various other non-original characters do. I'm sorry if the original characters seem a little OCC, I've only seen the series once. Please, enjoy, and if you do, leave a review. If you don't, well, leave a review and tell me how I can make it better. Flames will be eaten by my Phoenix.

Chapter One

"Hmm, we'd better get a good teacher." Kashi said, as the trio walked through the forest, coming into a clearing. Rai nodded. "Yea," he said, "Maybe Kakashi-sama."

Lin chuckled. "No, I want Sakura-sama" she said. The other two looked at her. "What? She was the pupil of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade-sama." She glared at them, her white eyes boring into theirs.

"Yea, but she has no real skill" Kashi chuckled. Lin's face flushed. "Shut up Kashi!" she shouted. "Just because you're an Uchiha…" Her comment was cut off by several shuriken. Rai dropped to his stomach, a shuriken slicing through the tip of his long white hair, while Kashi simply caught two out of mid-air, rolling his black eyes.

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of them. "Hey guys! Looks like I got myself a great team this year!"

The three Gennin sweat dropped. "NOOOOOOOO!" they all cried at once. Naruto chuckled. "Something wrong you three?"

Rai recovered first. "Why you?" he asked as he narrowed his black eyes. "I'd rather Sakura-sama." Naruto fell over anime style. Kashi and Lin nodded.

"Hell," Kashi said. "I'd rather Shikamaru-sama."

Naruto got to his feet and sighed. "Well, tough shit," he said. "you're stuck with me…" as he spoke, his aura flared up with the Demon Fox's energy laced through. "Got it?"

Lin exchanged looks with Rai and Kashi. "Hmm." She nodded to them, and they gave a short nod back. "Hai, Sensei!"

Naruto smiled and his aura dissapeared. "Good. To begin, I want to give you a little test." He pulled two bells out from his pouch. "This is what helped me become what I am today," he explained, holding the bells up. "I want you to get these bells from me."

"There's only two," Kashi said, eyeing him suspiciously. Naruto nodded.

"Yes. Whoever gets them will stay Ninja. The one who doesn't… must give up being a Ninja." He surpressed a smile as the group gasped.

"But that will lead to a group conflict," Lin said as they huddled together. "It's not fair, it's like we're fighting ourselves."

Naruto hunched down and pulled out a book. Opening it, he thought to himself _Wow, these books the Perverted Hermit wrote aren't that bad at all_. He chuckled. "Well?" he said, not looking up. "Let's get going, shall we? I know I wont have to worry about you three." Suddenly the book flew out of his hands. Naruto looked up and saw Rai standing there. _Well then… they do have some skill_. He readied himself. "Alright then. Bring it on, believe it!"

* * *

Kin panted, crouched down as she fought with her friend. "Wow, Jiro-sama, you're better at this than I am." Her eyes are gold, with two white pupils surrounding the middle black that every eye has. _The go-ruden is powerful_ she thought _but Jiro-sama is too fast. _She brushed a strand of her long brown hair out of her eyes. 

Jiro half-smiled, his eyes also in the same form. "Well," he said, "I guess you'll have to work harder, Kin-chan!" He bent his legs at the knee, and put one hand in front of him- his clan's fighting stance. "Now, come at me!"

"Hai!" Kin said, running at him ready to attack. She gasped as Jiro grabbed her wrist, and in one motion flipped over her, knocking her onto her back. "You'll have to be faster than that, Kin-chan."

Kin jumped up, reaching into the pouch he gave her and pulled out a kunai. "I know" she said. She charged again, kunai in hand. Jiro dodged, but she managed to cut him on the arm.

"Good" he said. "You hit. Come on, Kin-chan, you're older than me, why can you not fight?" Kin looked down, her eyes going back to their normal honey-brown color. Jiro frowned, and his eyes did the same. "Kin-chan?"

Kin sighed. "Because I was never trained to fight," she said, looking up. Jiro was surprised to see the sadness and pain hidden in her eyes. He smiled slightly and went over to hug her. Kin tensed at the contact. _He doesn't know_ she thought. _He's younger than me, anyway. He's almost like the brother I never had._

Jiro hugged her tightly, oblivious to her thoughts. "Well, now you have me to train with. You've already learned the go-ruden. I bet anyone with your chakra control can learn it." He looked up at her and smiled.

Kin half-smiled back. "Yea… thanks, Jiro-sama."

Jiro picked his head up. "Someone's coming" he said. Kin quickly let go of the younger boy and disappeared into the trees. Jiro looked confused, but turned as his father came into the small clearing. "Here you are, son. What have you been doing all this while out here?"

Jiro bowed respectfully. "Father. I have been training. Practicing so that I may become a great Sand Ninja."

In the tree, Kin studied the older man. _Hmph. Hardly a challenge. I could get to him easily, just like Mama taught me._ She crouched down further, concealing herself more.

Jiro's father nodded approvingly. "Very good, son. You will bring honor to the Akatsuki clan." His eyes darkened. "Unlike that whore who betrayed us."

Kin's ears perked. _Whore? I wonder who…_ She shakes her head. _It's about time I get out of here, anyway. Lesson number one of a geisha- never stay in one place too long, unless the customers are plenty._ She turned to leave, but looked back at Jiro. _Sorry, Jiro-sama. I wont say good-bye._ With that, she began moving through the trees.

* * *

Naruto held himself ready. 

"Lets go!" Kashi shouted, charging at him. Rai was right by his side, while Lin hung back.

"Byakugan!" Her eyes suddenly transformed into the Hyuga clan's kekki genki. Naruto smiled. _She's already at Neji and Hinata's skill level._ he thought. _Impressive._

He dodged as Kashi and Rai threw out Kunai. _You'll have to do better than that_! He grabbed Kashi's wrist and spun him around, kicking Rai in the chest at the same time. As the two fell back, Naruto saw Lin running toward him. His eyes widened. _So, they distracted me. Or they think they did._

Lin pulled out and threw two kunai at Naruto. He dodged them easily, but turned as he heard a sound. His eyes widened again. _What? The kunai transformed into Rai and Kashi! Demon wind shuriken…_

The clones of the two boys disappeared, and the real ones threw out several kunai at their Sensei. Both boys formed their hand signs. "Kage-bushin shuirken no-jutsu!" Four kunai became fifty, and Lin grinned. "We got him!"

Naruto's eyes were wide in shock. _What skill. They are good…_ He cried out as the kunai struck him. Kashi's fist pumped the air. "Yes! We got him!" Rai laughed triumphantly. Someone behind them cleared their throat, and the group turned.

Naruto grinned. "What are you all laughing at?" he asked. He was leaning up against a tree, book still in hand. Rai's mouth dropped. _A shadow clone. He was ten steps ahead of us before we even began._ A look of respect came into his eyes as he watched his Sensei. _A true Jounin._

* * *

Reviews are appreciated! 


	2. Chapter 2

-**Disclaimer**- The original characters of Naruto do not belong to me. However, Kashi, Rai, Lin, Kin, and various other non-original characters do. I'm sorry if the original characters seem a little OCC, I've only seen the series once. Please, enjoy, and if you do, leave a review. If you don't, well, leave a review and tell me how I can make it better. Flames will be eaten by my Phoenix.

-**Note-** Kin's last name, Akatsuki, has no reference to the group in the Anime. In this story, that group doesn't exist. It's a play on Kin's name- "Golden Dawn" which is also the name of her eye trait.

Chapter Two

As the three Gennin readied themselves to attack again, Naruto finally put his book away. "Congratulations," he said with a grin. "You three pass the test."

"What?" Kashi said. "But we didn't get any bells." Rai and Lin nodded in agreement, all of them confused. Naruto sighed and crouched down.

"The purpose of the test wasn't about getting the bells," he explained, as if he were talking to a slow child. "It was about teamwork." He stood up. "If I weren't as strong as the Hokage, you three would have killed me, easily, because you work so well as a team." He ignored Kashi's snort. "Okay, that's it for today. Lin, I want you to go train with your brother and cousin."

Lin nodded. "Hai, sensei!" She looked shyly at Kashi, a slight blush creeping to her cheeks, then disappeared, going to the Hyuga clan houses. Naruto repressed a smirk. _She's more like Hinata than she is Neji_ he thought, remembering how his now best friend blushed every time she saw him.

Rai and Kashi both disappeared as well, each going to their respective clan houses. _Hmm_ Naruto thought. _My team. A Hyuga, an Uchiha, and a Shijo… all three with eye kekki genkis._ He nodded to himself_. A very powerful team, indeed._

"Ahem!" Someone cleared their throat behind him. Turning, he broke into a grin as he saw Jiraiya. "Perverted Hermit!"

Jiraiya's face flushed. "Please, stop calling me that!"

Naruto chuckled. "Sorry, Jiraiya-sama." He smiled as he remembered how his grandfather believed in him when no one else did.

"I see you've become a Jounin," Jiraiya said. "Like Kakashi. You've worked hard, Naruto."

The fox boy grinned. "Yea, it wasn't easy. But if I can do this, I can make it to Hokage easily! Believe it!"

"Of that, I have no doubt." Jiraiya smiled. "Well, I am off to write my new book. I need to do some data collecting." A lustful grin spread over his face as he imagined the beautiful girls he would see. "Wanna join me?"

Naruto sighed. "You're just going to peek on girls," he said. "I'm not a perverted hermit like you are." Jiriaya's face went red again. "Hmph. Whatever," the older man said. With that, he disappeared.

* * *

Kin raced through the trees at her own pace. "Like Mama taught me, never stay in one place too long." She frowned as she thought about her mother, but something caught her sight. She slowed to a stop near a stream where a youth was bathing. Studying him, Kin judged him to be a few years older than she. _Mama also taught me, in her own way, to never let a man dominate._ She stripped her clothes off, revealing a slim body, marked here and there by faded scars. Her large chest was perky, her nipples getting hard in the cool breeze. _You would think I'd be used to the cold, _she thought _with all the times we had to go without heat in the winter._ She sighed, and schooled her expression to one of seductiveness. The youth looked up, finally noticing her. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at the sight of a pretty young woman slinking toward him.

Kin cringed inwardly as the youth made his way toward her. "No," she whispered, putting her hand out to stop him. "Let me come to you." She lowered herself into the water, and immediately goosebumps rose on her flesh. Taking hold of his wrists, she began moving against him, her smooth body caressing his at every place they touched. The youth moaned, his head going back and his eyes closing. Kin took this opportunity to roll her eyes. _The ease at which men are seduced never ceases to amaze me_ she thought, even as she felt him penetrate her.

It didn't last long. When the youth reached his climax, Kin pulled away. "Thanks, handsome" she said, as she walked back to her clothes. Ignoring his confused look, she re-dressed, and continued on in the direction she was heading. _Not the best I've ever had_ she thought as the trees became a blur. _But quite possibly the best he had._ She couldn't stop the tear that ran down her cheek. _I'd like to see him find a girl who will do the things I do… the things I was forced to do._

* * *

Naruto stretched his arms over his head as he walked the streets of Konoha. He paused as he spotted a friend, hiding behind some other people. "Hey, Shikamaru!" He went over to the lazy Leaf Nin, grinning.

_Dammit, it's Naruto. How troublesome._ He made shushing motions toward the other boy. "Go away, Naruto!"

Naruto ignored it, of course. "Whatchya doin over here? Is everything okay? Who are you hiding from?" he asked loudly. They both flinched as they heard a shrill voice.

"Nara Shikamaru!" They turned to see Temari coming toward them. "Get your ass over here, now!" Shikamaru sweat dropped.

"Dammit, thanks Naruto! If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't' have found me!" he shouted over his shoulder as he ran away from the blonde Sand Nin. "How troublesome!"

Naruto chuckled. "Yea, but they're meant for each other." He continued walking, coming up on the Shijo clan homes, a dark deserted place. "Shijo Rai… what is he reading?" Naruto could see the Gennin sitting in the training area, reading what looked to be about a dozen scrolls at once. _Poor kid. At least Kashi has Sauske left… if the prick would ever come back. Rai's the only one left in his clan._ Naruto continued on, running into people and friends.

_Akamaru sure has grown._ he thought as Kiba and the now much larger dog raced over the rooftops. Lin watched in the Hyuga clan training area as Hinata and Neji sparred, each with their own distinctive battle style. Lin would learn from the best of her clan, perhaps surpassing them both.

Alone in the Uchiha house, Kashi panted as sweat dripped down his forehead. _Dammit, Sauske. How could you betray your clan like that?_ His eyes were in the Sharingan, though it was still incomplete.

Oblivious to most of this, Naruto continued on, going into the Ramen shop where Kakashi, Sakura and Lee sat, eating. He joined them, and soon forgot everything but Ramen.

* * *

Finally slowing to a stop, Kin took note of her surroundings. _Well, this certainly is a dry place_ she thought, coming up to a set of gates. As she walked through, she noticed an older man with red hair and emerald green eyes watching her. _Whoa, hottie alert!_ She couldn't help but grin.

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he watched the newcomer. _Her hair and eyes… she looks to be of the Akatsuki clan._ he thought to himself as she looked around the Sand Village. _Could she be the daughter?_ He jumped off the wall, and started toward her. "Welcome to the Hidden Village of Sand" he said, not looking at her. Kin shivered at the emotionless look in his green eyes.

_The Hidden Sand Village_ Kin thought, her eyes narrowing. _This is where Mama… I can't stay. "He" might still be here._ She turned, and quickly left the village before anyone else could notice her.

Up in his office, Kazekage Garra sat behind his desk. In front of him were three Jounin. "Bring her to me," he said, his hands tented in front of his eyes. "I want her here by tomorrow morning, sunrise."

The three Jounin bowed. "Hai, Kazekage-sama!" They disappeared, and Gaara leaned back in his chair, sighing. "Akatsuki. Tomorrow we will meet."

* * *

Reviews appreciated! 


End file.
